Dealing
by CastlexOUATxLGxContinuumxx22
Summary: New CSI Meghan Shay is haunted by memories of her ordeal by being tortured by boyfriend Mac sends her to Miami while there recent murders are the same MO as her boyfriends..is it just a conidence or she in danger? Meghan Shay is my character


**Dealing **

In the couple of months of being a CSI, Meghan Shay has been shot at, negotiated during a hostage situation, and almost been stabbed but being kidnapped and tortured for an hour was far more the worst thing that she had to go through since getting the job in the crime lab in New York City. Her boyfriend, Ronnie, was one of the teams' suspects in the case of three young women who were murdered, all of them had some sort of burn on their left hand and their throats slit. All evidence pointed to Ronnie, everybody including Meghan believed that he was guilty but it had turned out that the real killer was in fact Ronnie's boss Jay Malcolm who was framing Ronnie. But, ever since the case was closed Meghan had decided to break it off with Ronnie, pissing him off and leading him to stalk her. After weeks of stalking and weeks of his anger slowly growing into rage Ronnie began to turn to illegal things. Then one night he just snapped. Meghan had just gotten off work and was walking to her car with one of her bosses, Stella Bonesera. Ronnie had come out of nowhere knocking Stella over the head and grabbing Meghan, throwing her in the car and driving off. During the struggle Ronnie had managed to grab Meghan's piece, so he had an advantage while he was driving. Meghan tried desperately to talk to him but Ronnie wouldn't listen and just got even angrier, knocking Meghan out with the butt of her gun. When Megan had awakened she had found herself tied down to a table with Ronnie sitting on a stool watching her.

"Ronnie, untie me," Meghan said, with a pleading tone.

"I can't do that, Meghan," he said.

"Why not?" Ronnie got off the stool and looked down at her.

"Because you have to pay for what you did to me," he said, his voice filled with venom. Meghan glared at him.

"What I did to you? I didn't do anything to you," she said, anger filling her voice. Ronnie slapped her.

"Don't talk to me like that. You know damn well what you did to me. You thought of me as a monster. You should have listened better to your heart, you ruined me!" he yelled out at her. Meghan tasted blood, knowing that her lip was split.

"Ronnie, you can't…" Meghan began but was cut off by a piece of duct tape over her mouth.

"I don't want to hear your excuses anymore," Ronnie said, going over to a small desk, picking up a pack of cigarettes and a doctor's scalpel. Meghan could only watch him, not knowing what he was capable of doing in his state. She kept her eyes on him while Ronnie took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a drag.

"You know I thought we had something but you ruined everything. Breaking up with me was a bad idea. Did you think I was going to take that lightly? No, now you have to pay the consequences," Ronnie stated, grabbing her hand and pressing the lit cigarette to her skin, Meghan let out scream but the tape had muffled it.

"You shouldn't always believe the evidence, Meghan. Look what happened when you did," Ronnie said, turning her hand over so her palm was facing up and once again placed the cigarette down on her palm. He did the same process with her other hand, afterwards Meghan's breathing was heavy from the pain, and tears were threatening to fall but never did.

Meanwhile at the Crime lab the team was frantically trying to find any leads that will help them find Meghan. Detective Don Flack was taking Stella's statement on what had happened only ten minutes ago.

"He came out of nowhere, knocked me over the head. I saw him drive away in a black Trans Am," reported Stella, watching Flack write that in his notepad.

"You get the license plate number?"

"No."

"Do you have any idea who would take her?"

"Ronnie Dilster," answered Mac, coming up next to Flack. He looked at Stella.

"You okay?" he asked, Stella nodded.

"Ronnie Dilster? The guy who was framed by his boss?"

"Yeah and Meghan's ex-boyfriend, she broke up with him after the case. Ronnie didn't take it too well began to stalk her," stated Mac.

"Restraining order?"

"None, she thought he would stop."

"Any idea where he would take her?" Mac and Stella shook their head 'no'. Just then Lindsay Monroe and Danny Messer came up to them with their kits in hand.

"There's nothing here, no evidence at all Mac," stated Danny.

"We only found her bag," Lindsay said, holding up a blue backpack.

"Are you sure?" Stella asked. Lindsay and Danny shook their heads 'yes.'

"So, we have nothing that could lead us to Meghan's location," stated Mac.

"We can go check again," Danny suggested, detecting his bosses distress.

"No, we'll have to find another way," stated Stella, heading towards the elevator with Flack, Mac, Danny, and Lindsay behind her.

"There's got to be another way to find Meghan," Stella said as the elevator doors closed shut.

"You know, I saw how you flirted with those four guys you work with. You never loved me, I see that now. Know what else I see? You're a whore, a coward, a traitor, and a bitch! And I am going to show every guy that you are going to be with the true side of Meghan Shay!" Ronnie said, lifting up the scalpel so Meghan could see it.

"I'm going to leave permanent evidence of what you truly are," stated Ronnie, placing the blade on the inside of her lower right arm and very slowly began to carve into her arm. Meghan tears then began to escape her eyes, her screams making her throat scratching and so sore that she couldn't even scream anymore. After he was done with her inner arm he moved to her upper side of her lower right arm. He did the same process on her left arm; Meghan forced herself to stay conscious even though the pain was so intense for her to handle. After Ronnie was finished with the scalpel he went over to a small sink and began to wash of the blood from it, placing it on the small desk. He turned to face her again and walked over to her, untying her hands and feet. Meghan watched him closely waiting for the right opportunity to fight back but before she had the chance Ronnie pulled her gun out and aimed it at her.

"Don't even think about it. Now, turn around and lay on your stomach," he said, glaring at her. Meghan did what she was told.

"Good, now pull your shirt up to your neck," Ronnie commanded her and Meghan once again complied, trying not to wince when shots of pain went up her arms.

"Very good," he said and then roughly grabbed her and tied her back down on the table.

"And now for the last event for you," Ronnie said, taking out about ten cigarettes from his pack and began to light them one by one. After lighting all them, he slowly advance towards Meghan and one by one began to place the lit cigarettes on her back, making Meghan close her eyes to the pain trying desperately not cry out even though it wouldn't matter due to the tape over her mouth but she didn't want to give Ronnie the satisfaction.

Back at the lab the team's every plan to find Meghan seemed to fail or come to a dead end. Ronnie's apartment had showed no signs or clues that Meghan and him have been there. Everybody was in Mac's office trying desperately to find a way to find their newest member.

"It's been an hour since she was taken. We need to buckle down and think!" Stella said looking at everybody.

"Stella," Mac said, in a gentle tone making Stella sigh.

"Sorry," she said and lean against the window.

"Okay, did Meghan say anything to anyone if Ronnie had taken her to a special place before?" Mac asked, looking at each member of his team all of them were quiet, deep in thought but then all shook their heads 'no'. They all were growing restless, never once has the team been so stumped in their whole careers.

"Oh, jeez, I can't believe I didn't think of that before," Lindsay said, slapping her forehead and left the office in a hurry her colleagues following her completely confused by her sudden outburst.

"Lindsay, what's going on?" Stella asked, watching her type quickly on the computer.

"We all should have thought about this from the beginning," Lindsay said, not explaining any further.

"What?" Danny asked.

"How could we have not thought of this?"

"Lindsay!" Stella said loudly, snapping her out of her train of thought. Lindsay stopped typing and looked at Stella.

"Care to explain what you are doing?"

"Oh, sorry…um…the scene, you remember we found Meghan's bag?" Lindsay asked. Everybody shook their heads.

"Well, there was no sign of her cell phone. She usually has it in her pocket or in her bag. I have already checked her bag so she must have it on her," explained Lindsay.

"If her phone is on you can track her location," Mac said, getting what Lindsay was saying.

"Exactly."

"But, we don't even know if Ronnie has found the phone and broke it," Danny pointed out.

"It's our only lead," stated Lindsay, still typing away.

"Anything?" asked Sheldon Hawkes.

"Just a minute," Lindsay said and then a few seconds later had stopped typing.

"Got it! She's across town at an old abandon apartment building," announced Lindsay, getting up off the stool.

"All right, let's go. Nice job, Lindsay," Mac said as all of them rushed out of the building.

Ronnie had already gone through his ten cigarettes and did a couple of more until he had gotten bored with the burning technique.

"I think I had enough fun with you. I believe it's time to end this for me and for you," Ronnie said, his hand disappearing behind his back and then revealing Meghan's gun, making Meghan take a sharp intake of breath knowing very well what is plan to do with it. He raised it and aimed it to Meghan's head, Meghan closed her eyes tightly waiting for the familiar sound of the gun going off but instead she heard a door being kicked in and a lot of shouting. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she heard her colleagues swarming around her.

"Oh God, Meghan," she heard Stella said. Mac came into her view and gently pulled off the tape on her mouth having Meghan let out a sob.

"Oh god, you don't know how happy I am to see you guys," Meghan said, her tears falling freely now. Mac smiled slightly at her.

"We're going to get you out of here," Mac said, beginning to untie her hands carefully.

"Mac, her back," Stella pointed out, while she began to untie her other hand.

"He burnt me with cigarettes," announced Meghan. Just then the paramedics came in with a gurney.

"I want to walk out," Meghan said.

"Meghan, you shouldn't and that's an order," Mac said. Meghan sighed and nodded and loaded herself onto the gurney.

"Flack will get your statement after you are finished at the hospital," stated Mac.

"We'll meet you there," Stella said.

"I don't want to go by myself," Meghan said, her voice shaking with emotion. Stella looked at Mac who nodded.

"You go on, Stella. The rest of us will meet you there," Mac announced. Stella nodded and walked out behind the paramedics.

Meghan had to stay admitted in the hospital for a good couple of weeks, enough time to give her wounds time to heal. She was then allowed to go back to work a week after getting discharged from the hospital, Mac orders. While in the hospital the team took turns visiting Meghan and even on occasion brought work with them for her to look at. Ronnie was charged with kidnapping, endangerment to a police officer, and attempted murder sentencing him to three to five years in jail. When she was back at work Meghan was happy, she hated being stuck in the hospital but the memories of her ordeal still haunts her, which in a way was effecting the way she does her job. After the ordeal Meghan brought herself to stop wearing short sleeves shirts and began to wear long sleeves shirts all the time, no matter how hot the day was she wore them due to her being embarrassed by the scars that Ronnie had left on her. In a way Ronnie had gotten his way with Meghan. Mac had began to noticed the strange behavior that his youngest CSI was betraying, knowing very well that she still hasn't gotten over the thing with Ronnie even though she says so otherwise. It didn't feel like it but it had only happened five weeks ago, to all of them it felt like just yesterday. Mac had watched Meghan from the distance of his office, noticing she was still jumpy and kept her main focus on keeping her sleeves pulled down over her wrists. Mac knew what Meghan needed the most was to get out of the lab or even the city for a bit and he knew the perfect place for her to go. He went to his desk, sat down, dialed the familiar number and waited for the other person to pick up.

"It's Mac Taylor, can I ask for a favor?" he asked when Lieutenant Horatio Caine of the Miami-Dade Police in Florida answered the phone. He, then, explained the whole situation with little detail about Meghan to the Lieutenant and told him his intentions of the favor. Horatio was willing to help out an old friend and said that Meghan was more than welcome to come to Miami to help him and his team out for awhile. Mac said his thanks and they soon hung up; now all he had to do was break the news to Meghan.

Later, near the end of the shift, Mac had called Meghan into his office.

"Hey, Mac, you wanted to see me?" Meghan asked, entering Mac's office. Mac looked up from his desk and nodded.

"Yeah, shut the door." Meghan did so, walked further into the office with a worried expression on her face.

"Is there a problem?" she asked. Mac avoided the question.

"Recently I have been noticing that you've been acting…not yourself lately which is getting in your way of doing your job correctly." Meghan lowered her head in shame, avoiding eye contact with her boss.

"So, I came up to the decision to have you…go to Miami," reported Mac, having Meghan look up at him with surprise, shock, and then confusion.

"Miami?" asked Meghan.

"I think it will be good for you to get away for awhile and to put your focus onto something different."

"I don't want to go."

"You have no choice in the matter. You will be assisting Lieutenant Horatio Caine and his team for a couple of weeks."

"Why?"

"You need to start trying to move on from the whole incident with Ronnie. It will do you some good to spend time in a different environment and with different people. Horatio is waiting for your arrival."

"I strongly disagree with this whole situation, it feels like I am running away from my problems and not facing it."

"You haven't been facing the problem, Meghan. Just go, get a tan, make friends, solve a few cases, and try to forget everything that had happened." Meghan sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win this fight.

"When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow." Meghan eyes widen.

"Tomorrow? What about my cases?"

"Lindsay doesn't mind taking over them for you. Give her everything that you have. Your plane leaves at ten, there will be someone to pick you up at the airport when you get to Miami," Mac said, handing Meghan her ticket. She looked at it.

"Who bought the ticket?" Meghan asked.

"I did," he said as she grabbed it.

"I will pay you back for it," she stated.

"No need. This is my treat," he said. Meghan sighed, nodded, and turns to leave.

"Meghan," Mac said, stopping her. She turned back to look at him.

"You know I am doing this because I am worried about you, okay? And don't hesitate to call any of us if you need anything," he said sincerity filling his voice. Meghan gave him a half smile and nodded.

"I do and I will," she said, then left the office. As he watched Meghan step into the elevator he began hoping that his decision was the right one.

The next morning Meghan had awaken at seven, left her apartment by seven fifteen, got to the airport and went quickly through security roughly by eight. While waiting to board her flight, she decided to have a couple of drinks at the airport bar. During her drinks she had a sense that someone was watching her but when she looked around she had saw no one suspicious and shrugged it off. She had just finished her second drink when she had heard her flight being called. It was about a two hour flight and Meghan knew she needed some sleep, which she hasn't been getting a lot of lately. She knew that the drinks will help her sleep and after she had gotten herself situated in her seat she was fast asleep. But, then the familiar nightmare began to play in her mind. Ronnie burning her, cutting her, and then finally her colleagues coming to her aide seconds before Ronnie had the chance to pull the trigger. The dream would then begin to repeat itself but it would always end up with a different results. Before another scenario could play out Meghan was frightened awake by a hand on her arm. She looked up and saw the stewardess who looked frightened by her reaction.

"Sorry," Meghan said clearing her throat and running a hand through her hair.

"No, ma'am I am sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just wanted to let you know that we have landed in Miami," the young girl said smiling at her. Meghan then realized that the small plane was empty

"How long have we been on the ground?" she asked the stewardess.

"About twenty five minutes. When I saw you get on the plane back in New York you looked tired, so I had let you sleep while I did some things. You looked like you needed the sleep," the stewardess said, smiling sheepishly. Meghan smiled and stood. .

"Thanks," she said, standing up, grabbing her things and exiting the plane. When she entered the airport she began to maneuver her way to the baggage claim bumping into people due to it being so busy at there. She finally found her suitcase and exited the airport, trying to find this ride of hers. Just then, a young man came up to her.

"Detective Meghan Shay?" he asked, Meghan looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes?" she said, the young man smiled and showed his badge, holding out his other hand for her to shake.

"I'm Detective Ryan Wolfe. I work with Horatio Caine. I'm your pick-up," he stated. She nodded and shook his hand, his eyes traveling to her own hands. Meghan realized that Ryan was looking at the burn marks on her hand, she let go and tried to hide the marks, looking at him for any emotion but his face shown none.

"Nice to meet you," Meghan said, following Ryan to a silver Hummer. Once they were on the road Ryan began to make conversation with Meghan, just simple chit-chat while he made his way through various streets and traffic until finally he had came to a stop in front of a beach house. Both Ryan and Meghan made their way to a tall, red haired gentleman in a black suit and sunglasses on, his hands on his hips.

"Where do you want me, H?" Ryan asked getting straight in with the flow of things.

"With Eric, processing the house," the man said. Ryan nodded and headed to the white house leaving Meghan there in a long silence with the man.

"Detective Meghan Shay from the New York City Crime Lab, it's nice to meet you," the man said extending his hand to her which she grabbed firmly.

"Lieutenant Horatio Caine, my boss for the next couple of weeks," Meghan stated smiling slightly, making Horatio smile also.

"Ms Shay, I am hardly your boss I like to consider myself more of an acquaintance."

"An acquaintance who out ranks me, Lieutenant."

"Call me Horatio."

"Only if you call me Meghan," retorted Meghan, her eyes traveling to the beach house and back to Horatio who caught the movement.

"Want to take a look at the scene?" he asked, making Meghan smile once again.

"That's what I am here for, isn't?" she asked as Horatio led the way to the house

"When was time of death?" Meghan asked, avoiding the details of the crime.

"Two hours ago," Horatio responded as they entered the house. Meghan noticed the place was pretty clean expect of course for the blood splatter on the far left wall and a bunch of cigarette butts on the floor.

"What do make of it?" Horatio asked, obviously testing her.

"The girl was tied down possibly face down. By the looks of it the killer smoked…a lot and used them on the victim during the murder."

"Explain."

"He probably stubbed them out on the girl."

"How you know that?" Ryan asked, listening intently while photographing the scene.

"No ash trays nor burn marks on any of the surfaces."

"How did you know the victim was a girl?" Ryan asked.

"The knick knacks are something a girl would own and there is a purse on the chair by the door."

"What else?" Horatio asked.

"Well, after he was finished toying with her he shot her in the head, close range by the looks of the blood splatter."

"Well done," Horatio said smiling. Meghan smiled back, walked and squatted down next to the pile cigarette butts.

"Can I have some evidence bags and tweezers?" asked Meghan. Eric walked over, handed her a handful of evidence bags and a pair of tweezers and squatted down next to her.

"Eric Delko," he said introducing himself while watching her bag each butt.

"Meghan Shay, nice to meet you," she said.

"That was pretty impressive of how you'd figure all that stuff out."

"Really? Some people hate it," Meghan stated, standing up and walked over to the blood splatter wall.

"What are looking for?"

"Bullet hole. The blood splatter indicates that it was a through and through so the bullet has to be lodged in this wall," she said just as she pried the found bullet out of the wall, peering at it before putting into a evidence jar that Eric was holding and smiled at him.

"Nice," Eric stated smiling too.

"Let's get the evidence back to the lab and you can meet the rest of the team," Horatio stated to Meghan. As they were walking to Horatio's Hummer Meghan couldn't help but think that the scene had looked vaguely familiar but for some odd reason couldn't put her finger on it. Horatio caught her behavior.

"What are you thinking?" he asked breaking Meghan out of her thoughts. She waited to answer until she was seated in the passenger seat of the car.

"Just a sense of déjà vu," Meghan stated, Horatio didn't push on.

When Horatio and Meghan had arrived at the lab they had went straight to Calleigh Duquesne, the firearms expert where Meghan had handed over the bullet after introducing herself. After leaving Calleigh they headed towards the DNA lab where Meghan had meant Natalia Boa Vista.

"I have to go check in with Alexx in Autopsy," Horatio stated. Meghan looked at him.

"I'll stay and help Natalia out with these cigarette butts," Meghan stated. Horatio nodded and then left and headed towards Autopsy.

"What do you got for me, Alexx?" Horatio asked has he entered the room.

"Cause of death was the shot to the head, entered the frontal and exited from the back, clean through."

"The lacerations on the wrists?"

"From the ropes, she struggled against them. She was a fighter."

"Anything else?"

"The burn marks on her back were made while she was still alive. She was tortured, Horatio," Alexx stated looking solemn. Horatio nodded, he too, solemn.

"Thanks Alexx," he said, leaving the room. He went back to the DNA lab to see if Meghan and Natalia had gotten any hits off the cigarette butts.

"Anything?" Horatio asked entering. Both Meghan and Natalia looked from what they were doing. Meghan walked over to the table where the butts were laid out.

"These two we got a hit on, the others are still running through AFIS," Meghan reported.

"Johnson Kramer," Natalia announced, turning the computer screen so Horatio could see.

"The victim's boyfriend. Let's pay Mr. Kramer a visit, shall we?" Horatio asked looking between Meghan and Natalia who nodded. They had found Kramer in a bar on the east side of Miami. Johnson Kramer was sitting at the bar a beer in his hand. He was wearing a wrinkle gray shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. His brown hair was sticking up in various places and he had a light beard growing.

"Mr. Kramer?" Horatio asked, standing behind him. Johnson turned and faced the three.

"Depends on who's asking," he stated.

"Miami-Dade," Horatio stated. Natalia, him, and Meghan flashed their badges at him.

"What's this about?" he asked.

"Your girlfriend." He sighed.

"What did she tell I did now?" he asked taking a swig of his beer.

"She's dead," Natalia noted. Johnson's face fell.

"What?"

"Murdered at her beach house and your cigarettes place you there," Meghan said.

"Wait a minute you think _I_ killed her? No! I _was_ there but she was alive and pissed when I left," Johnson stated.

"Why was she upset?" Horatio asked making Johnson sigh.

"We got into a fight about my drinking. She keeps telling me I should lay off it I didn't want to hear it. We both said some hurtful things to one another and I left. Nothing else happened."

"Where did you go afterwards?" Natalia asked.

"I left the beach house around 1:00 and arrived here fifteen minutes later, I was here the whole day and night," he explained taking a cigarette out and lighting it causing Meghan to reconcile back in fear. Horatio, Natalia, and Johnson looked at her.

"Uh…I'm sorry. I need some air," she stated while her eyes never left the lit cigarette. She turned and quickly exited the bar.

"Is she okay?" Johnson asked taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Can anybody vouch that you were here all night?" asked Horatio, ignoring his question.

"Yeah, the whole bar can." Horatio nodded.

"Thank you," he said. Him and Natalia then turned and left the bar finding Meghan waiting for them next to the car her head bowed.

"I apologize about what happened in there…it won't happen again," Meghan stated.

"_What_ did happen?" Natalia asked.

"Ah, it's a long story," Meghan stated while nervously rubbing the burns on her hands, Horatio noticing the motion. There were a few moments of silence until Horatio's cell had broken it.

"Yeah," he answered, listened for a moment.

"All right, thanks Eric. Yeah, we will be there in a few minutes," Horatio said closing his phone.

"We go another one," he stated. All three of them loaded into the Hummer and drove to the next crime scene.

Twenty minutes later they had pulled to a stop in front of a light blue house. Natalia and Meghan headed inside the house while Horatio talked to Detective Frank Tripp, outside. When Natalia and Meghan entered the house they had followed the noises that were coming from the hallway to their left. Natalia entered the bedroom first, Meghan right behind her only to stop dead in her tracks in the doorway. Meghan took in the scene with frightened eyes: the girl on the bed tied down, burn marks on her back, cuts on her left arm. Meghan's breathing became erratic close to hyperventilating, her vision began to spin. She couldn't stand in there any longer; she turned only to manage to take a couple of steps before running into Horatio. Everybody's eyes were on her.

"H-he found me. H-he's going to kill me," Meghan managed to rasp out into Horatio's jacket. Horatio gently pulled her away from him.

"Come on, let's go outside," Horatio said lowly in her ear while holding her shoulders. Meghan nodded her breathing still erratic. When they had gotten outside, Meghan began to pace, mumbling to herself and occasionally running a hand through her hair. Horatio watched her for a few minutes before he had stepped in her way, stopping her pacing.

"I n-need to go home before anybody else gets hurt. I have…" she said trailing off.

"It's okay. Calm down. Now, Mac explained to me that you were in some ordeal back in New York. Tell me what had happened."

"Mac didn't tell you the whole story?" Horatio shook his head 'no.'

"He thought that you should on your own terms," explained Horatio.

"I-I don't know," she stammered.

"Meghan, I can't help you if you don't tell me." She looked up at him and nodded. She hesitated for a moment before she started to share what had happened with Ronnie and her.

"Now, I think he is either out or he hired someone and I am the attended target. I have a feeling whoever this is, is going to succeed in killing me."

"Listen to me; you are not going to end up dead. Okay? Not if I can help it, all right?" Meghan nodded.

"Okay, Now, you should call Mac, have him look into Ronnie. See if there is anybody connected to him from here."

"Okay."

"Okay, I am going to head back inside, see if the team has found anything. Are you going to be okay?" Horatio asked. Meghan nodded. Horatio gently squeezed her shoulder before heading back inside the house. Alexx, Ryan, Calleigh, and Natalia looked up when they heard Horatio enter.

"H, is Meghan all right?" Ryan asked, while bagging another cigarette butt.

"She will be when we catch this killer," he stated.

"Everything is the same from the first crime scene. No new evidence," reported Calleigh. Horatio nodded.

"Keep looking, this killer had to make a mistake and we are going to find it."

Back outside, Meghan had dialed Mac's number when Horatio went back inside. After the second ring, Mac had answered.

"Taylor."

"Mac," Meghan said, trying to keep control of her shaky voice.

"Meghan? What's the matter?" Mac asked, catching her tone.

"I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Is…uh…Ronnie still in jail?" she asked. There was silence on the other line for a moment.

"Yeah, he's still in jail. Why?"

"He hasn't escaped or anything?"

"No. Meghan, what's going on?"

"There's a case down here. Two bodies. Both of them have cigarette burns on their hands and back. Both shot in the head. The first one didn't have any cuts on the arm but the second one did but only on the left arm," explained Meghan.

"You think Ronnie is behind it?"

"One way or the other. Mac, it's the only explanation."

"Okay, I will look into it up here. Meghan, are you going to be okay?"

"As for right now? Honestly, I am not really sure."

"You want me to come down to Miami? I will be there in a few hours if you want me there."

"No, but thanks. I have do this by myself. That's the reason why you sent me down here, isn't?"

"You don't have to do this by yourself."

"I'm not. I have the team down here."

"Is Horatio there with you?" he asked, just then Horatio had come out of the house, looking over at Meghan.

"Yeah."

"Can I speak with him?" Meghan waved Horatio over. When he got there she handed over the phone.

"Mac," she stated the un-spoken question.

"Caine," Horatio stated in the phone. He listened for a few minutes and smiled slightly.

"I will, Mac, just like if she was one of my own," he stated hanging up the phone and giving it back to Meghan.

"Come on. Let's get back to the lab," he stated.

When Meghan and Horatio returned back to the lab, Meghan went to Autopsy to see if Alexx had found anything new on the second body. She slowly made her way into the room keeping her eyes adverted onto anything but the body.

"Uh…Doctor Woods?" Meghan said, getting Alexx's attention.

"Oh please, it's Alexx. What can I do for you, sweetie?" Alex asked gently, noticing that Meghan was jittery.

"Uh…Horatio sent me for your…for your findings on the second body," Meghan stammered.

"The poor thing has the same wounds as the first. This time though she has a cut on her left lower arm on the upper part," Alexx reported, hearing the sharp intake of breath that Meghan had taken.

"Honey, are you okay?" Alexx asked worried etched in her features.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I-I'm fine," Meghan stuttered.

"I know that you hardly know any of us but it might help to talk about it." Meghan looked at her and nodded her head in agreement.

"This case is just bringing up very bad memories that I am still trying to get rid of," replied Meghan. Alexx nodded her head, staring intently at Meghan waiting for her to continue. Meghan sighed.

"My ex-boyfriend, he was upset with me for breaking up with him because of a case. So, he decided to get a little pay back," Meghan explained, showing Alexx her hands.

"Oh baby, that's horrible!" Alexx exclaimed. Meghan nodded and put her hands in her pockets.

"I better go. You know, to tell Horatio about what you have found," Meghan said, turning around to leave. She stopped before she went out the door and turned back to look at Alexx.

"And Alexx?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Thanks for listening…and caring," she said, smiling slightly. Alexx returning the smile.

"Anytime," Alexx said, as she left. Meghan found Horatio in one of the labs.

"Horatio," she said as she entered the room. He looked up from what he was doing.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I spoke to Alexx," Meghan said, relaying what Alexx had to say to her.

"Is the cut showing any distinct marks?"

"She didn't say," Horatio nodded.

"All right, thank you." It was Meghan's turn to nod.

"Was there anything new from the second crime scene?" Meghan asked.

"No. Whoever killed her knew what they were doing." Horatio noticed the slight tremor that Meghan had.

"Okay, I am going to go keep an eye on the AFIS search from the cigarette butts," Meghan had announced.

"I will come get you if there is any news," he stated. Meghan nodded, left the room and headed to the AV room. When Meghan got into the room, she settled herself down in a chair in front of the computer. She began to feel herself relax and soon enough her eyelids were getting heavy. Within minutes she was fast asleep.

Meghan had slept throughout the nigh and had been found by Calleigh the next morning. Calleigh had just been passing the AV room when she saw Meghan fast asleep in the chair. Calleigh went to wake her up, thinking she might be a little uncomfortable. She gently shook the young girl's shoulders, calling out her name gently. But, Meghan had showed no sign of waking up. So Calleigh had to raise her voice, saying her name once again but this time Meghan had shot up in her chair causing Calleigh to quickly take a couple steps backwards and raise her hands up in surrender when she saw that Meghan had drawn her gun on her. She noticed that the young girl was still half asleep and most likely didn't know what she was doing.

"Meghan, Meghan. It's Calleigh," Calleigh said gently to her, noticing that Meghan's face contorted up in confusion.

"It's okay. You're okay. Okay? It's okay," Calleigh continued. She could tell that there was a mental battle going through the girl's mind.

"Put down the gun, Meghan," Calleigh coaxed on. Realization slowly began to spread over Meghan's face and she finally lowered her gun, holstering it. She rubbed her eyes with her hands and looked at Calleigh with fear written all over her face.

"I am _so_ sorry, Calleigh. I didn't mean to do that," Meghan explained quickly.

"It's fine. You're not the first person to draw a gun on me. You just have to tell me what the hell is going on with you. I mean, at the second crime scene you freaked out and then just now, what is going on?" Calleigh asked.

"It's nothing. It's just something that I have to do on my own."

"Meghan, clearly you are not doing a good job at that. You can trust me," Calleigh said, pushing on. Meghan sighed out loud in defeat.

"All right, all right," Meghan said, telling Calleigh the whole story of what had happened.

"These last two murders are exactly the same thing that Ronnie had done to me."

"God. Could…could I see your scars?" Calleigh asked, uncomfortable. Meghan nodded, taking her hands out of her pockets and showing them to her. She, then, turned and lifted up the back of her shirt revealing the burn marks on her back, receiving a sharp intake of breath from Calleigh.

"Oh my God," she whispered. Meghan turned back around, facing Calleigh, sighed and rolled up both of her sleeves showing the older women the scars on her arms receiving another sharp intake of breath from Calleigh. Before Meghan could cover her arms up again Calleigh gently grabbed a hold of Meghan's wrist, causing Meghan still tense up extremely. While Calleigh kept Meghan's arm steady she gently traced the scars with the tips of her fingertips. Meghan, getting uncomfortable with the gently touch of Calleigh, gently took her arm out of Calleigh's grasp and pulled her sleeves back down over her wrists, shoving her hands in her pockets soon after and then lowered her head down.

"Hey," Calleigh said, making Meghan look up at her.

"I assure you, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. We will get whoever is murdering these girls."

"Still doesn't make me feel any better that these girls might be dead because of me," Meghan stating, sighing sadly. Calleigh didn't know what to say to help her feel any better.

"Any hits on AFIS yet?" Calleigh asked, changing the subject. Meghan hit a button on the keyboard and shook her head 'no'.

"Okay, how about you and me go out to breakfast?" Calleigh asked.

"I rather stay here to keep an eye on this," Meghan suggested.

"Come on, you haven't had decent meal since you arrived and I know you are probably dying for a shower," Calleigh pressured on, making Meghan sigh. She, then, nodded in agreement, receiving a smile from Calleigh.

"Good, you go take a shower and I will let Horatio know where we are heading," Calleigh stated, heading out the AV lab without another word. About twenty minutes later Calleigh and Meghan were off to brunch while the others kept on the case. Eric was in the break room when Alexx had come in to get a cup of coffee. Eric had noticed the worried face that Alexx held and became curious what was bothering her.

"Alex? Are you okay?" he asked looking at her closely. Alexx looked up and smiled gently at him when she saw his concern face.

"Yes, I'm fine, Eric. Just thinking," she stated. Eric nodded his head, understanding.

"About what?"

"Meghan," she said, having Eric raise his eyebrow in question.

"Meghan?" Alexx nodded.

"This case is hard on her."

"How do you know that?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"The reason why Meghan is here is because she is trying to get over a recent attack from her boyfriend. This case is the same MO that her boyfriend had done to her."

"I heard she had freaked out at the last crime scene from Ryan."

"Wouldn't blame her after what she had to go through. She has burn marks on her hands," Alex stated looking glumly at Eric.

"Where is she now?"

"Out with Calleigh," Alex reported as she left the room. Eric stayed in the break room. He wanted to talk to Meghan once she gets back, to make sure she is all right. After Calleigh and Meghan's were finished with lunch they had return to the lab just to have Calleigh get called out to another crime scene. Meghan, then, made her way to the AV lab once again so she could watch the search through AFIS but Eric had stopped her in the hall.

"Hey Eric," Meghan said smiling. Eric smiled back.

"Hey yourself. So, I…I heard about what had happened at the last crime scene and I wanted to see if you're okay." Meghan sighed.

"Word travels fast around here, doesn't? But, truthfully, I am still shaken up and a little freaked out."

"I know," he said receiving a confused look from Meghan.

"You know what?"

"About why you are so afraid. Alexx had told me," Eric stated having Meghan's face register into realization.

"Doesn't any of you people know how to respect someone's privacy?" Meghan asked sarcastically and continued to walk, Eric right behind her stopping her by grabbing her elbow.

"We do respect each other's privacy but not unless we know they can not handle their problems by themselves. We take care of our people whether or not they want our help," Eric responded back which makes Meghan smile slightly.

"The team in New York is the same way," she said, making Eric smile.

"I guarantee you that nothing or nobody will harm you. Not on our watch it won't," stated Eric having Meghan chuckle.

"Thank you," Meghan said, smiling.

"Anytime. I will see you later," he said, going on his way as Meghan walked into the AV lab. She sat down in the chair that she had only accompanied an hour ago and focused her eyes on the screen, hoping a match will pop up. Minutes had gone by but to Meghan it seemed like hours, when her phone rang.

"Shay," Meghan said not even looking at the color ID.

"Hey kid," Stella's voice said on the other line making Meghan remove her focus off the screen and onto to her other boss's gentle voice.

"Hey Stella," she said, kind of relieved that she had called.

"Mac told us what is going on down there. How you holding up?" she asked.

"Completely freaked out. I pulled my gun on one of the Detectives when she tried to wake me up," Meghan stated.

"My god. Is she all right?"

"She talked me down; she's the ballistics expert here."

"Calleigh Duquesne?"

"Yeah."

"She's good at her job. By the way, we are looking into Ronnie's phone and visitors logs, seeing if there is any reoccurring patter in them," Stella reported.

"Thank you guys. Make sure you let the team know how much I appreciate your help."

"It's not a problem. It's what we are here for you. We always got your back."

"I know," Meghan said, smiling.

"How is the team down there treating you, kid?" Stella asked.

"Like one of their own."

"That's the best part of being a CSI, no matter where we are we stick together," Stella said making Meghan chuckle.

"I am beginning to see that," Meghan said.

"I have to getting going though but you hang in there, kid. I know you will get him especially if you have Horatio Caine on your side."

"Okay, thanks for calling, Stell. Bye," Meghan said.

"Bye," was the last thing she had heard before she hung up her cell. She was so into her thoughts that she had not noticed someone enter the lab until they had cleared their throat, startling her. She turned around and relaxed when she had saw that it was Horatio who had his sunglasses in hand and his eyes gently looking at her closely.

"I didn't want to intrude on your phone call," he stated slowly, walking more into the room.

"It was Stella checking up on me. The rest of the team did the same but via txt message," Meghan said.

"They're worried about you and want you safe as so do we," Horatio stated sincerely.

"I know. Look, I apologize for not helping out that is what I am here for and I have not done anything except for watching this computer."

"No need to apologize. I understand. I, also, heard about what had happened with Calleigh in here." Meghan sighed.

"Yeah, look, I am sorry about that also it was an accident," Meghan explained.

"I know that but I need to know that it won't happen again so I am not putting the rest of the team in harm's way by not taking away your firearm away," Horatio said looking at her.

"No, it won't happen again. I promise that." Horatio nodded.

"Okay."

"Now, I want to know something."

"What's that?"

"Calleigh had gotten called out to another crime scene. Is there another body?" Meghan asked, looking at Horatio closely. He looked down for a moment before looking back at her.

"Yes," he answered.

"Was there any cuts on the body?" Horatio nodded.

"Lower upper arm?" Horatio once again nodded.

"This is just a theory but I think there will be more bodies. It all depends on the killer and what message he is trying to send out. The cuts will most likely be the message."

"Keep going," Horatio stated.

"Okay, the first victim was just the killer toying with us. The others are the message," Meghan explained.

"Come on," Horatio said, Meghan following him out of the AV lab and down to Autopsy.

"Alexx, the second victim's cuts, did they say anything?" Horatio asked as he entered the room.

"As a matter of fact it did, same with the third victim," Alex said, lifting the second victims arm for Horatio and Meghan to see.

"'I AM'," Horatio read. Alexx nodded in agreement. She went over to the third victim and lifted the arm.

"'GOING'," Meghan read.

"What is he going to do?" Horatio asked.

"He could do anything. The worst part is that we have no evidence that Ronnie is behind this. The only thing we have to do is figure out who the cigarette butts belong to."

"I agree, let's go back to the AV lab. Thank you Alexx," Horatio said leaving the room. But, before they could get to the lab Horatio's phone rang. He answered and listened for a few moments before hanging up. He looked distressed and Meghan caught on.

"Another one?" Meghan asked. Horatio nodded making her take in a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"I want to come along," Meghan announced.

"Are you sure?" Horatio asked her. She shook her head in agreement.

"Yeah, I need to do this," she stated unconfident but Horatio didn't push it and just nodded.

"Okay," he said, putting on his sunglasses and walked out of the lab with Meghan right behind him. They arrived at the crime scene; a car was parked in a parking garage. Meghan and Horatio both walked to Tripp who was examining the bodies of two young girls.

"Tripp?" Horatio asked as he approached him. He looked up at him somberly.

"Same MO. Both have cuts on their right arm," Tripp reported. Horatio nodded his thanks. Meghan and Tripp introduced themselves quickly.

"I'll go process the car," Meghan stated, walking to the Hummer, grabbed a kit, and began processing. Eric arrived a few seconds later and began to process the other side of the car. After awhile of processing both Eric and Megan had found no new evidence in or around the car, frustrating them both.

"Nothing. Whoever this guy is, he's good."

"Yes but so are we. We will find him. Maybe his message will tell us something," Eric said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled. Meghan sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. Can you give me a ride back to the lab?" she asked.

"Of course, hop in," he stated climbing into his own Hummer Meghan following suit and soon enough they were heading back towards the lab.

Once back at the lab Meghan was seated back in the AV lab watching the AFIS search. It wasn't long before Natalia had come into the lab.

"Meghan, Horatio wants you in Autopsy. He figured out the message that killer has been leaving," she stated, smiling slightly at her. Meghan sighed and followed Natalia out of the room and into the hallway. They, then, slowly made their way to Autopsy. Both of them were pretty quiet until Natalia had broken the quietness between them.

"Tell me a little about Ronnie," Natalia said. Meghan looked over at her in alarm but it was soon gone.

"Well, in the beginning he was the sweetest guy but then he began to get angrier and angrier but he had never hit me. He was just angry. But, then the case where he was the main suspect had happened and for some odd reason it just opened my eyes. So, I got out of the relationship before he became physical towards me but even though I had managed to get away he had managed to hurt me anyways," Meghan explained to Natalia. They both stopped outside the door to Autopsy, Natalia turning to face Meghan fully.

"I know how you feel," Natalia stated receiving a confused look from the young girl.

'My ex-husband, Nick, had abused me. He had gotten me so frightened that everyday I had feared he was going to kill me. But, one day I decided that I had enough of living in fear and gotten out. He still bothers me but with everybody behind me it helps in a lot of ways," Natalia stated smiling and then opened the door having Meghan enter first and then her. When they arrived in the lab Calleigh, Ryan, Alexx, Eric, and Horatio were standing in an oval shape around the four girls that had received cuts on their arms. They all looked at her as she walked closer to the bodies, noticing she was keeping her focus on Horatio.

"What's the message, Horatio?" she asked getting straight to the point. At first he didn't answer only stare at her with unreadable eyes.

"'I AM GOING TO GET YOU MEGHAN.'" Horatio stated after a while of silence. Meghan's eyes widen with shock, fear, and then guilt.

"This is our proof, right? That Ronnie is behind this or at least someone who Ronnie hired?" Meghan asked.

"We still don't have hard evidence that it is Ronnie," Eric explained gently. Meghan's eyes drifted to the dead girls.

"It's entirely all my fault," she said in a monotone voice. Horatio took a step towards her but she stepped back.

"You listen to me, Meghan. These girls' deaths are _not_ your fault," Horatio explained. Meghan only shook her head in disagreement.

"No, it _is_ my fault. If I had argued more with Mac to let me stay in New York these girls wouldn't be dead and I wouldn't have brought my terror to Miami. It's my fault that Ronnie went crazy, it's my fault that this guy is here, and it's my fault that these girls have died," Meghan said, turning and leaving the lab without another word to the team, leaving them behind feeling pity towards her and anger towards the man who is behind this.

Meghan walked out of the lab and flagged down a cab. She entered the cab and told the driver to take her to the nearest bar. When she got to the bar and found a space where it didn't have a lot of smokers near her, she had ordered a couple of shots of tequila and a bottle of beer. As the alcohol took affect on her body and mind her guilt just seemed to begin to fade away, she enjoyed the feeling even though she knows that tomorrow she is going to regret ever drinking. The time for Meghan seemed to go by slowly the more she drank. When an hour had went by with her cell going off once every five minutes and was all ready finished with her third beer and had downed more shots than she could remember she had heard her name being called out behind her. She swiveled around in her bar stool, the movement causing her to almost fall off it but strong hands had caught her and balancing her. When her vision had cleared enough she had saw Horatio and Calleigh looking at her with calm but worried eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her words slurring.

"Looking for you," Horatio stated his voice as calm as his eyes.

"Well, you found me. You can leave now," Meghan stated turning back around in her stool and picking up the tequila shot the bartender had just sat down in front of her but, before she could down it a hand had snatched it away from her.

"Hey!" she protested.

"Meghan, I think you have had enough," Calleigh stated gently. Meghan glared at her for a moment without say anything but after a few minutes when by defeat had filled her face and she sighed.

"You're right. I am sorry. Drinking was the only way I could think of to help me forget things," explained Meghan as she slid off the stool, swaying slightly.

"Let's get you back to the lab so you can sleep it off," Calleigh explained taking her right arm gently when Horatio had taken her left. They headed out of the bar and into the Hummer that was waiting outside.

"How did you find me anyways?" she asked as they drove towards the lab.

"Traced your cell phone," Horatio answered. Meghan nodded.

"I should have known that," she said. They all fell quiet for the rest of the ride to the lab. When they had gotten there Meghan didn't go to Horatio's office where there was a couch and where both Calleigh and Horatio wanted her to go but instead she went to the AV lab and once again checked on the AFIS search. She found that there was no match.

"Why is this taking so long?" Meghan asked her voice filled with irritation and anger.

"There will be a match…in time," stated Horatio.

"Not in time enough before I am killed and lying on Alexx's table."

"Don't talk like that, Meghan. Come on let's get you into bed," Horatio stated. Calleigh and Horatio escorted her to Horatio's office, laying her on the couch. Horatio sat down next to her and cocked his head to the side to look at her, Calleigh stood in the doorway watching.

"No matter how much I drink I can still feel the guilt somewhere inside of me. The guilt that it is my fault that five girls are dead. And you know what's sad? It doesn't matter where I go or if Ronnie is in or out of jail, he will always find me and he will keep on trying to kill me again and again until finally one day he'll succeed."

"That's never going to happen, no one will let that happen," Horatio stated. Meghan shook her head, disagreeing.

"No, I will die and after time goes by I will just be a small and faint memory in everybody's mind." Horatio didn't comment on that, he didn't know what to say about that.

"Meghan, listen to me, I meant what I said before I am not going to have anything happen to you. You can count on it, okay?" Horatio stated. Meghan nodded, her eyelids slowly drooping shut.

"Rest now," he stated as he got up from the couch and walked out of his office with Calleigh, they both had stopped outside the door and turned to face each other.

"This Ronnie guy is starting to bug me, Horatio," Calleigh stated. Horatio nodded.

"He really screwed with her and now she is like a scared little kid that is really afraid of the dark. She will never get over this unless she can be shown that it is safe for her if Ronnie is in jail or not," Calleigh pointed out. Once again, Horatio nodded.

And the only way to do that is to catch this guy and show her that we are here for her," Horatio stated. It was Calleigh's turn to nod her head.

"I will stay here with her, you should go home and get some rest," Horatio said.

"No, it's fine. I want to stay here for Meghan, she needs all the help she can get," Calleigh stated making Horatio smirk.

"All right, I will see you in the morning," Horatio said. Calleigh nodded and headed for her own lab. Horatio had gone back into his office, sat down at his desk and quietly began working. The next morning Meghan wok up to her mouth tasting like cotton, at first she did not know why she was feeling so crappy but the events from the night before came flooding back to her, having a wave of embarrassment flood through her. But, then the embarrassment was soon replaced by shame; she was ashamed of her going so low. Just then Calleigh came into the room with a Styrofoam cup in one hand. She smiled when she saw that Meghan was awake and held out the cup to her.

"Thanks."

"I thought you could you use it."

"Yeah, look, I am really sorry about yesterday. That is not like me. I have never gone that low before when I was upset," Meghan stated.

"Don't worry about it. I am used to it," Calleigh stated, confusing Meghan.

"My father is a recovering alcoholic. I usually have to go, pick him up, and take him home when he can't," continued Calleigh.

"And I in that state probably brought back a whole lot of bad memories, huh?"

"No, I was just worried about you." Meghan shook her head, understanding, her eyes catching Calleigh's outfit.

"Did you stay here all right?' Meghan asked. Calleigh nodded.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. Like I said I was worried." Meghan smiled as she stood up from the couch.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and then check AFIS if you want to me there in 10 minutes?" Calleigh nodded.

"Sure. I will tell Horatio that you're awake, he has been worried about you also," stated Calleigh as they left the office. Meghan smiled.

"Thanks again for the coffee," Meghan stated over her shoulder, as she made her way to the showers. Approximately ten minutes later Meghan was showered and heading towards the AV lab when Horatio joined her.

"Ms Shay, how are you feeling?"

"Honestly, pretty good, considering."

"And where are we heading?"

"You should know that by now."

"Ah, AV lab, mind if I join you?"

"It would be a pleasure," Meghan said, smiling. When they entered the AV lab Calleigh was already there but before either could say anything a low ding from the computer had caught their attention, at the same time Meghan's phone had rang.

"Shay," Meghan said keeping her eyes on the screen.

"Meghan, its Mac. We found out who Ronnie has been in touch with it's…"

"Rick Proctor," Meghan finished.

"How did you know?"

"AFIS match just came in."

"Then you know how dangerous he is then, Meghan."

"Yes."

"Be careful when you go after this guy. I want you home in one piece," Mac said. Meghan smiled.

"I will. I will keep you informed, Mac." Meghan said as she followed Calleigh and Horatio into the DNA lab where they gave Natalia the name to run against the other cigarettes from the other victims. Minutes went by and finally the results were back. They DNA was a match. They had him. They rushed right into action, putting out a BOLO for Proctor and it had only seemed like a few minutes had gone by when finally they had an address for him at a loft across town. The team suited up and left for the loft. They had gotten there, busted in, and checked the whole loft but found no sign of Proctor anywhere. Calleigh, Eric, Natalia, Ryan, Frank, Meghan, Horatio, and a couple of uniforms were about to walk out of the small bedroom, Meghan being the last one when suddenly out of nowhere Proctor came and grabbed Meghan from behind, his arm around her throat giving him the advantage to snatch her gun out of her hand and placing it to her temple.

"Who, Rick, take it easy," Meghan said grabbing his arm with both hands trying to take the pressure off her throat. Rick didn't seem to hear her and placed his mouth to her ear.

"Did you get my message?" he asked, his breath tickling her ear.

"Yes, I got it." she stated.

"So, you know what is going to happen?"

"Yes." Silence filled the room until suddenly a voice had gone through it like a knife cutting butter.

"Hold it, Rick. You don't want to do that," Horatio said, his gun trained on him; the rest of the team trailing in behind him their own guns drawn.

"Don't come any further!" Rick yelled, halting their movements.

"Let go of her," Horatio stated.

"No, she's got to die."

"No, she doesn't, Rick."

"She's got to pay."

"Pay for what?"

"For hurting Ronnie, I killed those girls to get to her and I have to finish what I started."

"You know you will just end back in prison just like Ronnie."

"I don't care. I made a promise to Ronnie and I am going to keep it," he said pressing the barrel harder into Meghan's temple causing her to wince out in pain. Both Horatio and Meghan locked eyes with one another sending an unsaid message to each other. Horatio, then, aimed and shot Rick dead center of the head causing both Rick and Meghan to fall to the floor, hard. Horatio and the other four slowly approached, Eric scooted the gun out of Rick's dead hand for precaution while Horatio rushed over to Meghan's side and helping her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking at a blood spot on her shoulder and the blood splatter on her face.

"I'm fine. It's Rick's," Meghan stated, rubbing the back of head.

"You're head?"

"Hit it when I fell. I am fine, Horatio. What about you?" Meghan asked, looking at him and then down at Rick.

"It had to be done," Horatio stated. Meghan nodded.

"I still want you to get checked out to make sure you are defiantly all right, okay?" he said. Meghan didn't say anything just kept her eyes on Rick's still body. Horatio gently touch Meghan's shoulder causing her eyes to drift to Horatio's concern eyes.

"Come on," he said gently, tugging her gently having her follow him out of the house and to the waiting ambulance outside. He had sat her down and leant down so he was eye to eye to her.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Horatio asked examining her closely. Meghan looked at him.

"I just feel…I don't know _relieved_ that it is all over, well, for now," she stated as the paramedics examined her head. Horatio nodded.

"I have to call Mac, he is probably worrying," Meghan said taking out her cell phone. Horatio smiled and straightened up, beginning to walk away but Meghan grabbed his sleeve stopping him.

"Could you…stay?" she asked, uncomfortable as she put her phone to her ear. Horatio smiled slightly and nodded, sitting down next to her.

"Taylor," Mac answered on the other line.

"Mac, its Meghan. We got Rick Proctor, he's dead. He had grabbed me and was going to kill me if it wasn't for Horatio," Meghan reported.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a little bump on the head is all," she stated.

"Tell Horatio I am going to touch base with him later," Mac said.

"I will and I will see you guys in a couple of weeks.

"Be safe."

"Always," she said before hanging up. She looked over at Horatio and smiled.

"Mac's going to call you later." Horatio nodded and watched as Meghan got up and ran a gentle hand through her hair.

"Long day, huh?" Meghan chuckled.

"Oh yeah and many more to come, I am sure."

"In this job you can count on it."

"Well, I want to go and have a relaxing night. Maybe go out to eat at a nice restaurant. Would you care to join me?"

"I don't know." Horatio said, uncertain.

"Come on, Horatio, even you needs to unwind. It's just dinner," she said, making Horatio smile slightly.

"All right, dinner."

"Great, I will meet you after work then," she said. Horatio nodded. The conversation was soon dropped when the rest of the team came over seeing how Meghan was.

Two weeks later Meghan was heading back to New York. She was still having nightmares but not as much as she was before. The day she was leaving she had said her good byes to the team. It was decided that Horatio was going to see her off. Both Calleigh and Natalia had grown close to the young CSI over the course of her stay. They had made sure that they had each others connect information before she had left the lab. At the airport, as Horatio and Meghan waited for her flight to be called she turned to him, smiled, and leant in giving him a short but firm hug before she quickly turned professional and held out her hand. Horatio took it with a small smile.

"It was a pleasure working with you, Lieutenant," Meghan stated.

"The same with you, Detective, call me whenever you need to talk."

"I will thank you. That goes for you as well." He nodded both hearing her flight being called.

"Have safe flight," he stated as she began to walk to her plane. She turned, smiled, waved as she disappeared around the corner. The flight had seemed to take less time on the way back because before she knew it she was landing in New York and exiting the plane. As she entered the airport and into the arrival she saw the whole team waiting for her: Mac, Stella, Danny, Lindsay, Hawkes, Flack, Sid, and Adam, all smiling when they had seen her. Adam was the first one to make a move, stepping up and giving her hug. The rest followed suit telling her welcome back. Mac was the last one in line. They both locked eyes with one another, hesitate on what to do until finally Mac had stepped forward and wrapped her in a tight, loving hug which Meghan returned. The rest of the team was walking away to baggage claim giving them some time to themselves, knowing that Mac was on edge and worrying the whole time Meghan was gone. After a few minutes had passed both Mac and Meghan pulled away from each, the two of them were quiet.

"I want to go see Ronnie, Mac," Meghan announced suddenly, breaking the odd silence between them. Mac looked at her with surprise eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked. Meghan nodded her head in confirmation.

"I am defiantly sure. I want to do it today and I want you to come with me, Mac. I don't want to do this alone," she stated, looking at him closely.

"And you won't have to. I will drive," he stated walking them through the airport and to his car. They call the jail ahead of time stating they wanted to talk to Ronnie. A few minutes later they had arrived and was escorted to an interrogation room where Ronnie, who was wearing and orange jump suit; his hair was longer; and he had a little bear growing, and was sitting there looking surprised and then amused when Meghan had walked in and sat down across from him, Mac standing behind her as his youngest CSI and her ex-boyfriend had a stare off with one another.

"Still alive, I see," Ronnie stated smirking.

"Rick Proctor is dead."

"Hmm, shame. He was a rightful candidate to finish my job that was rudely interrupted of doing," Ronnie said glaring at Mac quickly before looking at Meghan.

"I am not scared of you anymore, Ronnie."

"No? You should be."  
"Yeah? What? Are you going to keep sending goon after goon after me until one of them finally succeeds?"

"Or until I get out and I can do it myself."

"News flash, Ronnie, you are _never_ getting out of here. Not on the road you are on right now you're not. The more goons you send after me and I catch, and I _will_ catch them, then the more time you spend in jail. I guarantee it." Ronnie didn't say anything for the longest time before speaking again.

"You have no one that can help you," he said sneering at her. Meghan abruptly stood from the table, took out two folded up pictures, walked over to Ronnie and slammed them down on the table in front of him.

"You're wrong. You see these people in those photos? Huh? Every single one of them is my family and are behind me one hundred percent and there is nothing, _nothing _you can do to change that." Meghan stated between clenched teeth. She picked up the photos, put them back in her pocket and walked to the door.

"I'll kill them all," Ronnie said, stopping Meghan in her tracks. She turned to look at him once more.

"Try it, Ronnie. You don't think they can't catch whoever you send? They will. They are very good at their jobs." She turned back around, opened the door.

"Have nice life, Ronnie…behind bars," she stated over he shoulder before Mac and her had left. They left the jail and were in the car heading back to the lab.

"I think you handled that perfectly," Mac said looking between the road and Meghan.

"Thanks and you were right."

"About?"

"Me going to Miami, in some ways it did help me deal with everything." Mac smiled.

"What were those photos that you showed Ronnie?" Meghan took them out and showed them to him.

"The team in Miami and you guys," she stated smiling bashfully. Mac smiled back. The both of them grew into a content and comforting silence for the rest of the car ride back to their lab or in their minds…their_ home_.

THE END


End file.
